<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Pre-Emptive Strike by Cassie (BADFalcon)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029392">A Pre-Emptive Strike</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie'>Cassie (BADFalcon)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Light Angst, M/M, Team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron learns something new about Daniel after sharing a tent with him for the first time. </p><p>And Daniel? Daniel insists he can't be held responsible for what he does in his sleep!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Pre-Emptive Strike</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to calantha2001 for the beta</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cameron emerged blearily from the tent, yawning and making his way towards the rest of the team who were sitting around the campfire. "Coffee?" he asked hopefully, collapsing onto a log, legs stretched out in front of him. He scrubbed a hand through his hair and pulled his ballcap on. </p><p>"You look like shit," Daniel observed as he handed Cameron a cup. </p><p>Cameron took the cup from Daniel and fixed him with a glare. "Really, Jackson?" he asked incredulously after taking a sip. "You're gonna go with 'you look like shit'?" </p><p>"Um." Daniel looked taken aback at Cameron's outburst and frowned.</p><p>"Well yeah, with it being your fault I didn't sleep and all. Oh, and this is <b>terrible</b> coffee." Cameron pulled a face even as he kept drinking</p><p>"My fault?"  </p><p>"It was CameronMitchell's first time sharing sleeping quarters with you, DanielJackson," Teal'c spoke up from opposite Daniel, tending the flames of the fire. </p><p>"Oh." </p><p>Cameron looked over at Teal'c suspiciously, but the Jaffa's face was as blank as ever and he couldn't read him. Sam, on the other hand, looked like she was struggling to hold in laughter. "You knew," he accused them, rolling his eyes when Sam couldn't stop herself from smiling. "He kept trying to," Cameron paused and shook his head,  "cuddle me. All night long. I hardly got a wink of sleep until he got up, and you <i>knew</i>" </p><p>Daniel looked up from his coffee with a sigh. "You didn't warn him, did you?" </p><p>"We were not pre-warned," Teal'c replied. </p><p>"I cannot be held responsible for what I do in my sleep," Daniel protested. </p><p>Sam lost her battle with her laughter, grinning into her mug. </p><p>"Oh, you think this is funny, Samantha?" Cameron grumbled. "What is this, punk the new guy?" </p><p>Sam only laughed harder at Cameron's accusation. "Well." Sam bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah, I kinda do. Honestly, Cam, you make it sound so dirty. Daniel cuddles people in his sleep. I just roll him away again and that's the end of it." She laughed softly. “Unless it’s cold, then the extra body heat is nice.” </p><p>Cameron frowned and mentally kicked himself. He hadn’t even thought about rolling Daniel away, just froze in place when the archaeologist had slung an arm around his waist. </p><p>"I allow him to cuddle."</p><p>"I'm right here," Daniel groused, his tone good-natured as he started eating his oatmeal. </p><p>"You do?" Cameron looked at Teal’c as he picked up his own breakfast. </p><p>Teal'c inclined his head. "Indeed. If DanielJackson subconsciously feels the need for comfort and reaches out for me, who am I to deny him?" </p><p>Daniel smiled, the tops of his cheeks turning slightly pink, but he didn't look up. "Thanks, Teal'c.” </p><p>"So, you're not pulling my leg here? Jackson does this to everyone." Cameron's curiosity was getting the better of him, or perhaps it was just the caffeine and sugar kicking in.  </p><p>"To everyone," Daniel confirmed. </p><p>"But surely not everyone is as gracious as Teal'c here?" </p><p>"No, they're not.” Daniel agreed. “There've been a few... ah... <i>incidents</i> you could call them, over the years. The first time on Abydos, I thought Ferretti was going to shoot me." </p><p>"And then there was Lorne," Sam prompted, making Daniel groan and drop his spoon. </p><p>"You had to bring him up, didn't you?" Daniel licked his lips and sighed. His cheeks turned an even darker shade pink. "Um. Lorne thought I was making a pass at him and... " He shook his head. "He kissed me."</p><p>"Kissed you?" Cameron raised an eyebrow. He had a feeling there was more to the story but he could sense Jackson's reluctance to share. </p><p>"I wasn't sure which one of you the Colonel was going to shoot!" Sam set her coffee mug down. "He didn't let anyone but him share a tent with you for months after that." </p><p>"OK, now I have to ask. What did General O'Neill do when Jackson tried to cuddle with him?" </p><p>Daniel looked up at Cameron. "Well, to Jack the best defense is a good offence." </p><p>"Huh?" </p><p>Daniel smiled. “He’d hold me tight enough that it kept me still all night.”</p><p>Cameron stared back at Daniel. It took him a moment to process the image. He shook his head and started eating his breakfast. “Cuddling as a pre-emptive strike. Huh. Learn something new every day.”</p><p>~El Fin~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>